Many venues frequented by the public, whether sporting or otherwise have restrictions concerning what types of signs are permissible. It is common for sponsors to find bans on structures in game-viewing areas and size requirements in hotel precincts. Signs on highways indicating road repairs are a continual hazard. As soon as the signs are made sufficiently light to be portable, they are subject to wind displacement. Sponsors tend to apply advertising displays on the perimeter barriers on soccer grounds but barriers which are close enough to be seen during the course of play or by TV coverage are correspondingly dangerous to players. The danger and expense of injury to players resulting from collisions with barriers is a constant problem for the sponsors. It is common for sponsors of junior sporting teams to have signage on shirts but it is often not seen as a commercially viable advertising to provide portable on-field signage at the junior level. It would be desirable to provide an option to provide safe on field signage that is reusable, robust and economic at all levels.